familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bourbon County, Kansas
Bourbon County (county code BB) is a county located in Southeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 15,173. Its county seat and most populous city is Fort Scott. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1992, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.73%) is land and (or 0.27%) is water. Adjacent counties * Linn County (north) * Vernon County, Missouri (east) * Crawford County (south) * Neosho County (southwest) * Allen County (west) * Anderson County (northwest) National protected area * Fort Scott National Historic Site Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * U.S. Route 54 * U.S. Route 69 * Kansas Highway 3 * Kansas Highway 7 * Kansas Highway 31 * Kansas Highway 39 * Kansas Highway 65 Demographics ]] Map of Bourbon County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 15,379 people, 6,161 households, and 4,127 families residing in the county. The population density was 24 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 7,135 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.06% White, 3.08% Black or African American, 0.84% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.28% from other races, and 1.33% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.29% of the population. There were 6,161 households out of which 30.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.50% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 29.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 24.20% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 18.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,199, and the median income for a family was $39,239. Males had a median income of $27,043 versus $20,983 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,393. About 9.50% of families and 13.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.00% of those under age 18 and 13.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population ( estimate): Annual estimates of the population to . Released . * Fort Scott, }} (county seat) * Bronson, }} * Uniontown, }} * Fulton, }} * Redfield, }} * Mapleton, }} Unincorporated places * Barnesville * Berlin * Devon * Garland * Godfrey * Hammond * Harding * Hiattville * Hidden Valley * Hollister (no longer exists) * Marmaton * Pawnee Station (a/k/a Anna) * Ronald (Walkertown) * Xenia Townships Bourbon County is divided into eleven townships. The city of Fort Scott is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Franklin || 24300 || || 312 || 2 (4) || 185 (71) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Freedom || 24600 || Fulton || 505 || 4 (12) || 113 (44) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Marion || 44650 || Bronson, Uniontown || 1,165 || 4 (12) || 259 (100) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Marmaton || 44900 || || 815 || 6 (15) || 145 (56) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Mill Creek || 46675 || || 472 || 3 (9) || 136 (52) || 1 (0) || 0.42% || |- | Osage || 53100 || || 394 || 3 (8) || 125 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- | Pawnee || 54775 || || 308 || 2 (6) || 126 (49) || 0 (0) || 0.31% || |- | Scott || 63500 || || 2,326 || 13 (34) || 179 (69) || 2 (1) || 0.94% || |- | Timberhill || 70600 || Mapleton || 256 || 3 (7) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Walnut || 74850 || || 135 || 1 (2) || 154 (59) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Fort Scott USD 234 * Uniontown USD 235 Notable people * Jonathan M. Davis, 22nd Governor of Kansas; born in Bourbon County. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Bourbon County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;County * Bourbon County - Official Website * Bourbon County - Directory of Public Officials * Bourbon County - Information, Skyways ;Maps * Bourbon County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Established in 1855 Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Bourbon County, Kansas